1. Field of the Invention
In various applications, for example in backplane systems, insulation displacement connection (IDC) cable connectors are used, for example in order to be able to connect a number of systems to one another. In the case of these IDC cable connectors, a number of cables having a number of individual wires have to be fitted to the IDC contacts. A processing tool is needed for fitting the individual wires, specifically a crimping tool for field use, a workshop crimping tool, a semiautomatic tool or a fully automatic tool are necessary, depending on the numbers and the environment in which they are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,882 discloses a device for fitting individual wires to IDC contacts which have a baseplate on which there is disposed a stand which serves as a bearing block for a total of five pivotable lever arms. A pivotable lever arm for holding the IDC contacts is provided on one side of the bearing block. Two further pivotable lever arms for the holders for the individual wires are provided on two other, mutually opposite sides of the bearing block. In addition, two further pivotable lever arms each having a handle, a connecting link and a pressure element at the pivotable end are in turn disposed on these sides of the bearing block. The known device thus has a very complicated configuration and is unwieldy.